Super Smash Bro Interviews
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: Pehaps not the most original story. What characters might appear in the next SUoer Smash Bro installment. Here some ideas that are trying to qualify.
1. 1 to 10

Interviews for the Next Super Smash Bro Game

The following are interviews of various characters who wish to be part of the next Super Smash Bro game. Many wish to join, but Master Hand feels a little on edge about some of them.

Interview 1: Roy

Master Hand looked up from his sheet to see the redhead boy wonder. He sighed heavily. "Roy, we've been over this. It's not likely that you'll get to come back."

"But why?" whined Roy, pouting. "I was the reason that Melee was so popular."

"That may or may not be true. The problem is that it seems a little cliché to have three swordsmen from the fire emblem series."

"So if I was a cleric or something, you'd let me back on?"

"Well, perhaps, but that would be circumstan- Roy! Roy! Get back here and let me finish!"

The giant hand found himself talking to an empty chair and sighed. "I don't get paid enough to do this."

Interview 2: King K. Rool

"So, Mr. K. Rool."

"That's KING K. Rool!" screamed the crocodile.

Master Hand gave the croc the best strange look a hand could. "Right, tell me, why do you want to be in Super Smash Bro.?"

"That's easy," King K. Rool laughed. "So I can wipe the smug faces of those stupid monkeys, Boswer, and Dedede and onto the floor."

"What makes you think it will be that easy?"

King K. Rool laughed again. "Are you kidding?" He flexed his arms. "Look at these weapons of mass destruction. I'd be more afraid of destroying the field than losing."

"Well, your strength and history do make for good pluses to your chance."

"You darn bet they do."

Master Hand looked over the resume. "Well, I'm sure that we can find you a place if we can get you a good list of attacks."

"And what about the rest of my gang?"

Master Hand dropped slightly. "We'll see what we can work out. Don't call us; we'll call you."

King K. Rool nodded. "Trust me, I don't call. I invade!" He walked out.

Interview 3: Ridley

Master Hand looked over the resume simply. "So, Mr. Ridley."

"Ridley will do fine, sir."

Master looked surprised. "Well, let's be informal, then." He turned back to the resume. "Now, we've had you as trophies and even a boss in the past. Any particular reason why you want to become a playable character?"

"Well, it's quite simple to explain," replied Ridley. "Don't get me wrong, the Brawl gig was good. However, Kraid, the Mother Brain, and I have decided that Samus really shouldn't be allowed to randomly run around any longer without another Metroid representative. Given Kraid's size and Mother Brain's inability to move appropriately, I was seen as the best choice. Given my attack range and ability to sit under the same category as Bowser and Ganondorf, I would think I could play a significant role."

"Yes, I must say your resume is a cut better than a majority of what we've had to look at." Master Hand laid the small folder on his desk. "Perhaps I can talk Crazy Hand and Tabuu into a contract."

Ridley stood up. "That would be good enough for me."

"Oh, before you leave, would you mind answering one thing?"

"I'm sure it couldn't be too difficult to answer."

"Are you in this as a Metroid ambassador, or are you just irritated that Captain Falcon, Snake, and Pikachu get more fan-pairing time with Samus than you?"

Ridley began to sweat. "Yeah, well, I know the drill. You'll call if there's anything to report. Later." He flew out of the room.

Interview 4: Krystal and Katt Monroe

Master Hand glanced over his desk suspiciously. He drummed on the wood a couple times. "Well, I can see why Krystal would be welcome to the Super Smash Bro collection, but what are your reasons for being here, Katt?"

"Easy, I think that Super Smash Bro should have a wider female cast," said Katt.

"Why, so we can be sold out as fanservice models like Samus?" said Krystal.

Master Hand flinched. "Well, I don't know if I would call it fanservice."

"Oh please," said Krystal. "She's running around in a skin-tight suit, performing all sorts of athletic feats like some barbie doll."

"*cough* Krystal's first appearance *cough*," said Katt.

"What was that!" shouted Krystal.

"Well, in order to avoid any unnecessary violence, we'll just say that Krystal doesn't care to be in the game. So, Katt, what were your reasons for dragging Krystal here?"

Katt Monroe looked up at Master Hand. "You really want to know." She took a dramatic pose. "It's these psychotic fan-pairings I keep hearing about. Falco/Samus. Falco/Peach. Flaco/Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff, for heaven's sakes! And I knew there was no way I'd make it on the game unless Miss Prissy Princess here made it. That's why."

Master Hand looked disheveled. "All right. I'll bring your names up in conference and see what happens."

Krystal shrugged. "Whatever."

Interview 5: Waluigi

"So, Waluigi... Can I call you Waluigi?"

"You bet you can, buster. Waluigi is number one!" replied the thin man.

"Uh-huh, I understand that," said Master Hand. "Now, aside from the whole "Number One" thing, why do you believe you qualify to be a playable character in Super Smash Bro.? You don't have a single game to your name."

"Hey! Waluigi's the reason why all those Mario parties and other Mario spin-off games were so popular," said Waluigi. "Everyone wants to play as Waluigi." He cupped the back of his hand around his mouth and whispered, "Besides, Waluigi has been talking to the higher ups and thinks Waluigi's going to get his own game soon."

"Oh, really? Is that so?"

Waluigi nodded. "Absolutely."

"Well, that would probably help with your attack variety." Master Hand looked back at the file. "And your popularity could be key to a best-seller." He paused in thought. "Very well. Perhaps you'll get your debut in the next game. Just let me see what I can do."

Interview 6: Daisy

"Daisy? You want to join the Super Smash Bro. league?" asked Master Hand.

Daisy slammed her hands on the table. "You bet I do! If you let Waluigi on, then I should be a must! I've been in as many games as him."

"Well, technically, you were in Super Smash Bro. longer than Waluigi."

"Pfft. You mean that alternate Peach costume ripoff? I'm not Peach! I'm not going to call on Toad or throw vegetables around! It's not like I have the same techniques as Peach in any of the Mario sports. Heck! I was associated with Sniffits in Mario Party 3!"

Master Hand rubbed an imaginary chin. "Well, that is a good point."

"A good point! Are you crazy! I was the original princess! I demand to be let on!"

Master Hand laughed good-naturedly. "Well, I'll see what I can do. We do have a limit for characters." He pressed the SECURITY button on the bottom of his desk.

Interview 7: Toadsworth

Master Hand looked up from the resume to the other side of the desk. "Toadsworth, you can't be serious! No offense, but you have no fighting experience."

Toadsworth calmly adjusted his glasses. "Now, see here, young man. I have not come to be a solicited gladiator. I am here as Peach's steward."

"Oh really? Well, you must have wanted some sort of part in the fighting. Otherwise you wouldn't be having an interview."

"Well, as the steward of Princess Peach, I feel it is my duty to protect her." Toadsworth adjusted his glasses again and looked up at Master Hand. "You know how Peach pulls up random vegetables?"

Master Hand nodded as best a hand could. "That was one of the few attacks we could think up for her."

"Well, I was thinking that I could, perhaps, take Toad's place in a similar randomizer sequence, possibly dealing 3x or even 4x the damage, rather than Toad's 2x counter attack."

Master Hand looked down at the old toad. "Say, that's not a half-bad idea. I may need to talk to the higher ups about that idea."

Toadsworth chuckled with delight.

Interview 8: Captain Syrup

"So, Captain Syrup, it says here that have a history as one of Wario's primary rivals," said Master Hand.

Captain Syrup nodded. "Yeah, and I have received little to no credit for it. I haven't showed up in any of the Mario Parties or any of the Mario sports games. Bowser isn't the only who likes baseball you know."

"I can see how that would make someone like you upset. You have, in fact, appeared in three Wario titles."

Captain Syrup pumped her arms. "Yeah, so if you let me on Super Smash Bro, those saps will realize the mistake they made about not showing me enough attention. I come with multiple gadgets to be used for attacks. I could also use the genie or one of my other pets for a final smash." She looked both ways, leaned onto the desk, lowered her voice and said, "And unlike some prudes, I don't mind if you decide to use my ample curves as eye candy for the fans."

Master Hand looked both ways, then up and down Captain Syrup's figure. He raised up and, in a markedly louder voice, said, "Well, I do believe we could use a character of your particular talents. Not to mention that with Shiek, fans will be raving about pirates vs ninjas. So I'll bring your name up for the decision-making."

Interview 9: Ashley

"Ah, Ms. Ashley."

"Stow the formalities, Glove-boy. I want in on this fighting tournament or yours."

Master Hand flinched. "Well, I supposed you might have been a little sore about only being a sticker in Super Smash Bro. Brawl. I told tabuu we should have at least given you a trophy."

"Forget the trophy, I want in on the fighting business."

"As, yes. Well, why do you think that you would do well in Super Smash Bro."

Ashley lifted up her staff. "I have some of the most powerful magic in all of Nintendo, I have a serious mean streak, and the Japanese lyrics of my song label me as Number One."

Waluigi popped up next to Ashley. "You're not number one. Waluigi's number one."

Mastr Hand did a double take. "What on Earth! Waluigi! Get out, this isn't your interview."

Waluigi stuck his tongue out as he walked out.

Ashley smirked. "Maybe this game won't be as boring as I thought."

Master Hand looked down at the small witch. "Well, I'll see what I can do for you."

"Fair enough."

Interview 10: Leon Powalski

"Good evening, Mr. Polwalski," said Master Hand.

"Good evening, sir."

"So, Mr. Powalski, mind if I ask why you wish to join us on brawl."

"That's simple, sir. I'm a sadist. I also believe I would make a good compliment with joining the same time as Waluigi, seeing how I am Star fox's equivalent of him."

Master Hand flipped through the papers on his desk. "Makes sense, but we've been receiving disappointing feedback about Starfox characters."

Leon shrugged. "Are you saying you can't just give me a knife, or maybe substitute technology for torture?"

Master Hand looked down at the chameleon. "Perhapds we could. I suppose we'll just have to see."

Leon nodded. "Very well."

Okay, I'm planning on doing 50 interviews in total. They shall all be characters which I think qualify to join SSB. Any comments or reviews would be appreciated.


	2. 11 to 20

Interviews for the Next Super Smash Bro Game

Part 2

11. Roy

Master Hand looked at the redhead in priest's clothing and sighed. "Okay, how did you qualify to be a cleric to begin with, let alone in less than two days?"

Roy shrugged. "'Cause I'm popular."

"What does popularity have to do with being a clergyman?"

"I don't know, something about how a lot of girls followed me into the church."

Master Hand shook himself sadly. "Well, now that you're a man of the church, how do you expect to get away with the violence here at Smash Bro.?"

Roy stared a the desk. "That's a good point. They only taught me healing spells. There's no way I could be an effective fighter." He glared through the desk and stood up. "Darn it, I'm going to go see about becoming a druid."

"But Roy- and you're gone again."

12. Miles "Tails" Prower

"So, young tails, you want to try your hand at Super Smash Bro.?" Master Hand mused.

"You bet, sir. I can't wait to join Sonic on the battlefield."

Master Hand laughed light-heartedly. "Well, I suppose that would excite you very much. However, do you think you have a wide enough attack range? I mean, we have been receiving some bad credit about clone characters."

"Well, sir, I understand your worry, but I come well prepared." Tails leaned over and pulled a box up and laid it on the desk. "I have plenty of gadgets to help me fight, and I could use the X-tornado as my final smash."

Master Hand mused on the theory. "Well, that is a good point. I'll see what I can do for you."

Tails smiled. "Thank you, sir."

13. Knuckles the Echidna

Master Hand looked down at the echidna. "So, Knuckles, I already know why you want to be here."

Knuckles flexed his fists. "You know it. I can't wait to get started beating up everyone."

"You do come with pretty good credentials. And you would make for a curious character, as you have great power and aren't even a heavyweight."

"Yeah, and there's no way I'd fight like Sonic. Maybe like Donkey Kong, but not Sonic."

Master Hand nodded. "Yes, that would make for good play. I'm certain that I could get you a spot."

"Great!"  
"Just one question, did you get someone to watch over the Master Emerald during your leave?"

Knuckles blinked a couple times. "Holy crap! I'll be right back!" He jumped up and ran out of the door.

Master Hand laughed to himself.

14. Shadow the Hedgehog

"I was expecting you, Mr. Shadow."

Shadow just stared blankly at Master Hand.

"Now, I understand that you may be a bit sore about the whole only being an assist trophy, but you have to understand that peopple may have been confused if we used you as a recolor for Sonic."

Shadow continued to stare, his eyes half-closed.

"And then adding you as your own character would have made you look like a cheap clone..."

Shadow pulled out his gun and aimed it at Master Hand.

Master Hand flinched. "Of course, I meant no offense by that."

Shadow sighed. "I have my own game, in which I cause chaos with this gun and an assortment of techniques. I also prefer to use Chaos Control than Super Form with the emeralds. Don't you think I'd play more like Snake than Sonic."

"Um, very well, I'll see what I can do."

Shadow put his gun away. "Whatever, I don't even know why I'm even here."

15. Amy Rose

"Okay, so, Ms. Rose, chasing Sonic again, are you?"

Amy slammed her hands on the desk. "Listen, mister, I want in on this. If Sonic sees me beating the snot out of opponents, then he may finally notice and appreciate me."

"Okay, that answers that question. Anyways, I realize that you have appeared in multiple Sonic titles, but I don't remember you having a very big role in fighting."

Amy drew out her Piko Piko Hammer. "Listen here, mister. If Dedede can fight with a hammer alone, then so can I."

"Well, given your lack of bulk, I suppose you're fighting style would be more like a mix between Link's, Kirby's, and the Ice Climbers'."

"Whatever. Am I in or not?"

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

Amy humphed.

16. Cream the Rabbit

Master Hand looked down at the little rabbit. "Are you sure you want to do this, Ms. Cream."

Cream curtsied. "Please, Mr. Hand. I would like to help my friends."

Cheese babbled while flying around Cream.

"Well, I quite understand, Ms. Cream, but I can't see you as much of a fighter."

"Oh no, sir. I couldn't possibly fight someone," said Cream. "But I would like to join as one of your assist trophies. Cheese cannon is a pretty powerful attack, and could do well to help anyone in the game."

"Huh, I didn't think about that." Master Hand turned around. "Of course, I suppose that this would put you in league with Jill." He turned back to Cream. "Yeah, that sounds reasonable."

Cream smiled. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Hand."

17. Rouge the Bat

Rouge span the chair she was sitting in. "So, where should I sign up?"

"Well, someone here is confident."

Rouge stopped. She eyed Master Hand and leaned on the desk. "Why shouldn't I be? I'm a strong, athletic, beautiful character associated with several characters that may appear in the game."

"Well, I guess that's true."

"And you need more female characters to join, if you want to be politically correct."

Master Hand paused in thought. "Well, I'm not altogether sure if we really need to be even more politically correct. We do allow Peach and Jigglypuff to participate, and they're two of the most effeminate characters in Nintendo."

Rouge smiled with half-shut eyes. "I work for the government, and I'm sure that my participation would make for a handsome tax rebate." She leaned back in her chair. "Of course, I have no idea what they would do if you didn't allow me to join."

Master Hand flinched. "Now, now. No need to play dirty like that."

Rouge's smile grew. "Say, do you think I can bring in something like Snake's codec?"

18. Blaze the Cat

"So, Princess Blaze, what do you think of our facilities?"

Blaze's ear twitched. "I think they're all right. A nice change from the castle."

"Yes, yes. So, you want to see if your fire can stand the heat of battle."

Blaze leaned against the desk. "Well, sure. It's got to be good for something. I mean, you have a lot of characters that spit fire out of their mouthes or hands, so I thought, what the heck."

"Well, you have had a strong history in the Sonic league. Understand that it may be a little difficult to add you. From the interviews I've been seeing, we might want to be careful that Sonic doesn't receive too much representation."

"I beg your forgiveness, sir, but I have seen my competition, and I'm not sure about how many are actually cut out for this type of fighting."

"Maybe, we'll just have to see what happens in conference."

19. Dr. Eggman

Eggman looked to either side of the room. "What in blazes am I doing here!?"

"Well, you were scheduled for an interview," said Master Hand.

"Interview? For Smash Bro.? Bah! I'll bet that rotten hedgehog did this. I don't have time for this! I have plans to take care of."

"So you don't want to join?"

Eggman looked back from the doorway. "It's a lot easier to take over the world while Sonic is stuck here, isn't it?"

20. Espio the Chameleon

"Espio the Chameleon. Career started in Knuckles Chaotix and continues strong today. It says in your resume that you've mastered several kinds of ninjitsu."

"Affirmative."

"And you think that qualifies you for Smash Bro.?"

"Indeed. My training was meant to refine my skills. I see this fighting tournament of yours as the best challenge for someone of my skills."

"Hm, yes, and you start off with a very fair range of attacks." Master Hand paused. "You're not planning on bringing along Vector, too, are you?"

"Negative. Vector would not qualify for such intense combat. He's more about style than effort."

"Indeed, (and thank goodness). Well I hope that we get to see these skills of yours in our next competition."

Espio nodded.


	3. 21 to 30

Interviews for the Next Super Smash Bro Game

Part 3

21. Roy

Master Hand drummed his fingers on the desk. "And now you're back. As a priest, no less!"

Roy held up a correcting hand. "Actually, I'm a druid. You see, priests are still church people and are not supposed to fight, either."

"Whatever! I seriously can't see you being patient enough to use a druid's attacks. Besides, I thought druids were associated with wood, not fire."

Roy sat still, staring into nothingness. He faceplanted on the desk. "Darn it. I wondered why those old guys were eying me weirdly when I asked to join." He stood up.

"And what are you up to?"

"I'm going to see about becoming a thief or something. This magic stuff just doesn't seem to be working out."

"Well, perhaps you may be getting somewhere. But I still don't think that-" He looked up to see he was talking to thin air. "You know, you're best bet to joining us would probably be to sit through a whole whole interview."

22. Meowth

"Hello, Meowth. Care for a seat?"

"Don't mind if I do." Meowth sat down in the chair.

"Now, what seems to be the problem? You have appeared in Super Smash Bro. before."

"Yes, as a pokeball character. But I want I want to be an actual fighter, like you said I was going to be, but snookered me out of in the written contract."

"Well, we had difficulty finding you a suitable attack range."

Meowth leaped onto the desk and pointed at Master Hand. "Listen here, buster! I've been starring in the anime as long as Pikachu, and I had an entire video game designed around me. I demand that I am added as a fighter."

"Yes, well, it's like you're game was a grand hit or anything."

"I was still in a game, and I star in the Rescue Team series, too."

"Hmm, well, I guess we could see about something. I see;ll what I can do."

"Purrrfect."

23. Trainers Gold, Sapphire, and Diamond

Master Hand laughed nervously. "I was expecting this. Look, guys, it's not that big a deal."

Diamond slammed his hands on the table. "What do you mean, I'm the most modern trainer." He held up a pokeball. "Piplup deserves better than being an assist character with low accuracy."

Sapphire held up one of her pokeballs. "Blaziken is just as good as Charizard. Besides, pokemon is a game for both boys and girls. It's rude to have only a male trainer."

Gold pushed his way forward. "Hey, what about me? I haven't gotten a lot of attention lately. If anyone needs some publicity, it's me. Do you think it's easy trying to keep Bayleef satisfied when she knows Ivysaur is getting all sorts of attention?"

Master Hand took the defensive. "Now guys, listen. It's a little difficult to explain four characters who have the exact same gameplay."

All three trainers slammed their fists on the desk and screamed, "We don't care. We're just as much trainers as Red!"

24. Mewtwo & Pichu

"Hello, you two. It's been a while."

Mewtwo sat back in the chair while Pichu stood on the desk.

Pichu was the first to speak. "We believe that we were unjustly cut from the game. We were valuable characters for the sales of Melee."

Master Hand looked up at Mewtwo. "Is this true?"

Mawtwo shrugged. "Don't look at me. This little squirt figured that he didn't have a chance of coming back unless he brought me along."

"Hold on a minute," said Pichu. "I'm not the one who went emo because they thought that Lucario was replacing them wherever they look."

Mewtwo flinched. "Hey, I thought we agreed that you weren't going to say anything."

Pichu shrugged. "Sorry, but being blamed just because I'm small and cute sometimes makes me forgetful."

A vein throbbed in Mewtwo's temple. "Listen here, punk. I don't need to be here."

Pichu smirked. "Well then, how do you explain coming. It's not like I could force you."

Master Hand sweat-dropped as the two pokemon continued to bicker.

25. Psyduck

Master Hand looked down at Psyduck. "Well then, why do you believe you qualify for the game?"

Psyduck looked up at Master Hand. "Psy?"

"Uh... right. Do you think that you could just talk normal."

"Duck?"

"Okay, could you at least talk in full sentences."

"Listen, here, glove-for-brains, just because I'm easily confused doesn't mean I'm an idiot!"

Master Hand flinched. "Duck say what?"

"You heard me, now, I'm going to be brief, so listen carefully. First, I was one of the most popular pokemon in the anime. Two, I was one of the title pokemon for Pokemon Stadium. Three, I've plated an important role in the Rescue Team series. Finally, on top of being able to use hydro pump and scratch, my psychic abilities could put Luigi's Negative Zone to shame."

Master Hand looked down at Psyduck. "Well, those do seem to support your entry into our little league."

"Psy?"

"Oh brother."

26. Clefairy

Master Hand tapped the desk slowly. "Well, well, well. What brings us the pleasure of having a shy Clefairy some in."

Clefairy twiddled his fingers slowly. "Well, Mr. Hand, I'm a little upset about being cut from the pokeball list."

"Oh, is that all."

"Well, it's just that being replaced by Togepi is a little embarrassing. I mean, he just causes special effects. I actually attacked people."

Master Hand paused. He pulled out a file. "Let's see here. Why did we cut you from the game?"

"I don't know, Mr. Hand. I didn't think I did anything wrong."

"Well, I'll talk with Crazy Hand. Maybe he could explain."

27. Hitmonlee and Himonchan

Master Hand looked between the two fighting pokemon. "So, what are you two doing here."

Hitmonlee shrugged. "Well, we were on our way to the Street Fighter convention, when I thought I'd pop in for old times' sake."

Hitmonchan elbowed Hitmonlee in the ribs. "What he means is that we were some of Nintendo's earliest fighters. We think we should get a real chance to show just how effective pokemon are at fighting."

Master Hand looked from one to the other. "Wait, do you mean as separate characters, or like the Ice Climbers?"

"Whichever you think would make us more popular," said Hitmonchan.

"We even have a few cosplay outfits out in the car for alternate costumes."

Hitmonchan slammed a fist over Hitmonchan's head. "Idiot! You're Bruce Lee, Chun-li, and Rock Lee outfits would all be copyright infringement."

Master Hand turned away and lowered his voice. "Would these two even get along if they were paired together?"

28. Magikarp

Master Hand stared at the orange fish in the tank in front of him. "I don't get it. Why am I interviewing a Magikarp?"

"Not just a Magikarp. I am Don Magikarp!"

"Don as in a nickname?"

"No! Don as in a mafia boss!"

"Oh, so what brings us the honor of your visit."

The Magikarp clapped his fins together. "For three games I have sat back and watched, and for three games I have seen the greatest injustice."

"Oh really, and what is that?"

"I demand that you replace that ridiculous Goldeen with a Magikarp. Everyone knows that Goldeen doesn't even learn splash. It was merely a scene in the anime. Magikarp, on the other hand, had a minigame dedicated to its splashing in the original Pokemon Stadium. We are far more qualified for the application of a splashing pokemon."

"Well, why should we change. Like you said, we have had Goldeen for three games."

Don Magikarp smacked his fin against the edge of the tank twice, and a pair of Gyarados slithered into the room. "I happen to be very influential amongst the Gyarados community." He smacked the tank again. "Get him, boys."

Master Hand started pressing on the SECURITY button.

29. Gengar (from Pokemon Rescue Team)

Gengar laughed. "So, I'm ready for the contract. Hand it over."

"Hold on a minute. Why should I let you join just like that. I admit that you were the leading antagonist in the original Rescue Team games, but do you really have the abilities to make an effective fighter?"

"Let's see here. Lick, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, Hypnosis, Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch. I think I can stand up for myself."

"Well, it's not like you are that popular of a pokemon."

"What! Are you kidding? I was one of the original ghost pokemon. People love me."

"Well, if you think so, I may be able to get you a position."

"Good. Now, while I'm still here, why is it that Gardevoir only uses safeguard? Shouldn't she be allowed to use hypnosis, or psychic?"

"This is your interview, not hers."

Gengar shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying."

30. Darkrai

"Hmm, Darkrai? What is your business here."

Darkrai held up a photograph of his trophy from Brawl. "I do not believe that I signed a contract for this. In fact, I don't see why you needed my trophy if I wasn't part of the Spear Pillar field."

"Well, you know, the complete legendary set and all."

"Then why was there no trophy of Arceus, Giratina, or Shaymin. They are even more legendary than myself."

"Well, you did star in your own movie."

"The movie was named after me, but featured Palkia and Dialga. I want no part of this."

"All right. I'll admit it. Cresselia was the one who said we could use it."

"And you believed her?" Darkrai sighed and stood up. "Next time, come to me before you try anything." He drifted out of the room.

Okay, I apologize if people are tired of themes. I promise that there will be a greater variety of characters coming up. Please review.


	4. 31 to 40

Interviews for the Next Super Smash Bro Game

Part 4

31. Roy

Master Hand drummed the desk slowly. "All right, I give up. What are you now?"

Roy patted himself. "Let's see... bo staff, dagger, sword, butterfly knives, ninja stars, ax, flail, shield... um... uh..." He shuffled through a keychain full of licenses. "I kinda lost track after my tenth course."

Master Hand shook disapprovingly. "Get out of my office."

"What?"

"I said 'get out of my office'."

"But why?"

Master Hand pounded his desk. "Look, if you actually acted like you were serious, I might consider you, but this is simply ridiculous. Until you can figure out what you are going to be, I don't want you in here again. Now get out!"

Roy stood up, fumbling with a couple weapons. "But-"

"Out!"

Sniffing, Roy walked towards the door. "'Kay. I guess this is good-bye and all."

32. Medusa

"Well now. You're a refreshing face."

"Ha ha ha," Medusa scoffed. "Listen, I want in this alongside Pit."

"Oh, and what do you think qualifies you?"

Medusa stretched out her arm. "Let's see. I can stun my foes. I can summon snakes and other various monsters. I specialize in using dark magic. I bet I could even beat these new-fangled villains like "Ganondorf" and "Dedede"." She crossed her arms and smiled. "And I can only imagine what Pit will think when he sees me like this."

Master Hand looked Medusa up and down. "Well, I admit that your standard size look is a bit more appealing than your role showed."

"Oh yes, the monster form little Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes turned me into." Medusa siled her nails. "Well, don't worry. I can still access that form if you think it would help with the Final Smash." She paused, blinked, and started laughing.

Master Hand looked at her curiously. "Uh, what exactly is so funny?"

Medusa wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, just the irony. If this works out, Palutena will have helped with both Pit's Final Smash and mine."

33. Glover

Master Hand took one look across the desk. "I like your style, kid."

Glover saluted. "Always proud to lend a hand."

Master Hand laughed. "Yes, well, how do you intend to fight."

"Well..." Glover picked up a crystal ball and laid it on the table. "I have a ball."

"A ball? Well, okay, but what does a ball do?"

Glover snapped two of his fingers, and the crystal turned into a bowling ball. "My ball can change for whatever my purposes are. I've used it to beat up all sorts of monsters."

Master Hand rubbed an imaginary chin. "Well, that is handy. There's just one problem."

"What's that, sir?"

"You can levitate. That seems unfair for the other competitors."

"Well, I suppose you could count me out when the ball falls off stage, like with the Ice Climbers when the leader falls off."

"Well, I suppose. I'll just have to look into your case."

34. Cryptosporidium-137

"So, Mr. Cryptosporidium."

The furon leaned back in the chair, "Please, call me Crypto."

"All right. Anyways, let's take a look at your resume. It says here that your intent was to eliminate mankind, but later sought to preserve it for your race's benefit. Your gear includes a spaceship, an electric gun, a hover pack, and several other weapons, including an incineration gun."

Crypto pulled out his gun and span it on his finger. "That's the bill for ya, chief." The gun stopped, and a charge shot out, turning the pencil cup on Master Hand's desk into a pile of ash. "Oops."

Master Hand looked at the smoldering ash. "Right, you're going to have to tune that down a bit before the tournament."

"Gotcha, man. Anyways, do I get the job or not?"

"Well, I can't make any promises, but I think your chances are pretty good, but you'll just have to wait to find out."

Crypto stood up. "Gotcha. So, I'll just have to catch ya later. I got places to go, things to do." He pocketed the gun an walked out.

35. Prince Poo

"So, Prince Poo, you came here all the way from Dalaam."

"Poo is fine, sir," said the Asiatic boy.

"If you say so. Anyways, Poo, what brings you to Smash manor."

Poo bowed. "I came to aid my friend, Ness. He has been in your care for so long, and Jeff has told me that he has enjoyed his stay here as well. I figured that I would help my friends in your war-like procedures."

"Well, war-like is a little intense. Maybe feudal or battle-based, but not war-like."

"Anyways, sir, I believe that my many years in learning the arts of Mu have made me ready for this test of strength and courage. I would be most glad to show you my skills now."

"Well, I suppose we could look over your abilities in a demonstration later." Master Hand browsed over the file. "I think we may have an opening for a martial artist. We'll keep you posted."

Poo bowed. "Yes, sir."

36. Princess Kumatora

"Welcome, Princess Kumatora."

Kumatora turned her head and spat. "Ah, no need for formalities. Let's just get down to business." She crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair. "Now, don't get me wrong. Lucas has done all right for himself. I just don't approve of your endangering the kid for no good reason."

"Well, I assure you that our competitions are safe."

"Safe? You're sticking the poor kid against freaky monsters and and nutcases with swords and lasers. Poor Lucas needs his friends to beat the crap out of these jerks."

Master Hand flinched. "Well, it's not like the sole purpose of the game is to promote violence."

Kumatora held up her hand. "Don't care. All I know is that I need to come in and smack down some law in this here stadium. They call Zelda a tomboy? She don't even know the meaning of the word."

Master Hand swallowed. "Wait, I thought this was about protecting Lucas."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't rag on people. Part of fighting is the talk."

37. Saria

"Um, so, Saria, you... you actually want to join the Super Smash Bro. league?"

"That's right, Master Hand."

"Uh... right. How do you plan on fighting?"

"Let me get this straight, Zelda spends all her la-dee-da day in the stupid castle until she's a teenager, and she can suddenly fight, but you don't think that I, someone who is at least three times as old as her and known to wander around an ultra dangerous forest, know how to fight."

"Well, you are kind of on the smaller side, and it's a little difficult to believe that such a sweet, innocent-looking girl could be violent."

Without a word, Saria jumped up on the desk, grabbed Master Hand and pinned him on the desk. "See, I can fight. Where'd you think the fighting brothers from Kokiri Village learned it from? Plus, I get to use the magic of the forest."

Master Hand was failing to break free from Saria's stranglehold. "All right. All right. I'll consult the superiors about it."

Saria smiled, let go of Master Hand, and jumped off the desk. "Thanks, mister."

38. Ruto

"After seeing Saria, I think I should have expected this," said Master Hand.

Ruto smiled. "Oh, I'm just so excited. Finally, I can prove that Zoras can fight just as well as anyone else." Her smile grew mischievous. "Speaking of Zoras, why don't you let Link use his masks. I'm sure all sorts of fans would love to play as Zora link. Deku, Goron, and Oni Link would be pluses, too."

Master Hand coughed uncomfortably. "Um, this is your interview. I may talk with Link about that later."

Ruto sighed, her eyes going misty. "Ah, Link. It will be so wonderful to finally fight side-by-side with him."

"Um, yes, and that's what concerns me. You see, in the game, you often acted as a damsel-in-distress."

Ruto frowned and glared at Master Hand. "Excuse me. What did you just say?"

"Well, it's just that we didn't get to really see you fight, so that makes me wonder if you actually can."

Without blinking, Ruto reached over the desk and tapped Master Hand with one finger. The giant glove found himself experiencing 50,000 volts of electricity. Soon, Master Hand slumped to the ground.

Ruto pulled her finger back and blew the smoke off the tip. "Let's not forget that my fins are razor-sharp, my scales are like chain-mail, I can use water magic equal to Saria's forest magic, and I can swim faster and glide for short distances." She leaned on the desk, sighing. "I wish that they had listened to me when I suggested Mario and Link at the Olympics. They're actual Nintendo rivals."

Master Hand groaned as he floated up. "Yeah, sure, okay, whatever. I'll see what I can do."

39. Darunia

Darunia laughed jovially. "Well now. I can't wait to join you fellas here in your little stadium."

Master Hand, bandaged and bruised, laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah, that's fine and all, but how do you fight." He flinched, looking at the Goron's muscles. "And you can just tell me, you don't have to give example."

Darunia laughed. "Yeah, Saria and Ruto are a bit of a trip if you don't know what to expect. Well, like them, I can use magic. Fire magic. Aside from that, I'm roughly like Donkey Kong. Well, maybe a little heavier, but still similar."

Master Hand sighed. "Yeah, that sounds simple enough, but I notice that you Gorons often roll over opponents."

"True. So I guess I'd be like Donkey Kong fused with Yoshi or Bowser."

"Hmm, that would make for a fair heavy hitter. And I do suppose that you're a must if Saria and Ruto join , so I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Darunia smiled. "I guess so."

40. Midna

The little imp sat in the chair across from Master Hand, scratching her ear with her hand-like ponytail.

Master Hand coughed lightly. "So, any reason why you're an imp again?"

"I can't fight too well as a princess." She grinned evilly. "Besides, I don't want to be stuck as some sorry little clone of Zelda."

"Well, I guess that's a good point. So, what makes you think you'd do well in Smash Bro.?"

Midna's smile grew wider and more evil. "Looking at you, I wouldn't be asking any smart questions like that."

Master Hand flinched.

Midna snickered. She leaned onto the desk. "But if you must know, I do get to use a bunch of dark or "twilight" magic. I also ride around on a wolf, and my hair can preform a variety of attacks on its own. Also, I can also transform into a giant psycho-cyber-spider-thing which can even rival Dark Beast Ganon with little difficulty."

"That's pretty talented for a smaller character." Master Hand looked at the file. "I'm a little unsure if we can actually use Wolf Link, but you seem pretty good without him."

Midna shrugged and smugged. "So, am I in?"

"Well, I can't make any promises, but you have a strong case on your side."

Midna grinned. "Good enough for me." She floated up and turned to the door. "Oh, one more thing."

"What's that?"

Midna spun around and stabbed Master Hand with her hair.

Master Hand writhed as he fell to the floor.

Midna smirked as she floated out of the door.

---

Okay, I noticed that some people may not recognize some characters, so here's a hint: Wikipedia is really helpful. I'll even tell you what games the characters are from.

Roy (Fire Emblem)

Medusa (Kid Icarus)

Glover (Glover)

Prince Poo (Earthbound Mother 2)

Princess Kumatora (Earthbound Mother 3)

Saria, Ruto, and Darunia (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)

Midna (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)

Okay, I'll now address some possible concerns.

First, I'm sure people are going to ask why I chose Poo from Earthbound instead of Paula of upgrading Jeff.

Well, Paula would be too much of a Ness clone, and people have been having issues about clones in Super Smash Bro. lately, so Paula wouldn't do well as a character.

Jeff is all ready an assist trophy, but I guess some people love nerdy characters. The reason why I didn't try to upgrade him, though, was that he'd probably end up being a blond Mini-Me version of Snake, minus the codec and cardboard box. I'm sure that would excite people, but there still has to be some assist trophies, and I think Snake would be confused if there was a character who played just like him.

As far as Princess Kumatora goes, her fans seems to have the idea that she's the Nintendo version of Toph or Chuck Norris.

The Legend of Zelda characters, I personally think, deserve some more respect and attention. They would also kick butt if they ever got the chance, seeing how the only attacks that Saria, Ruto, and Darunia have are their corresponding sage beams.

Everyone just seems to beg for Midna to be part of the series.

I'm pretty sure that people would ask about Navi, but she's one of Link's taunts. Besides, if she was part of the game, she'd probably be the only assist trophy more annoying than Mr. Resetti (the stupid mole guy who rants about random stuff).

Of course, I'm pretty sure people will ask about Wind Waker characters like Medli now.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and please review.


	5. 41 to 50

Interviews for the Next Super Smash Bro Game

Part 5

41. Megaman

"So, the ever famous Megaman finally makes it," said Master Hand. "Honestly, why did it take you so long to get here?"

Megaman smiled and gave Master Hand a thumbs up. "Sorry about that. It took me a while to find your place."

"Uh, fine, fine. Let's just get down to business." Master Hand pulled out a file folder. "Let's see, you have starred in just as many games as Mario. You also have starred in several television series. You have even more weapons than Link. You do want to join, right?"

"Absolutely." Megaman's hand turned into a gun. "Me and the Mega-Buster are ready to go at anytime."

"Yes, yes, fine. That's good and all. I'll just bring it up in council and write your contract up."

"Wow. That easy? And I thought people said you were tough to get past."

"Yes, but you;'re tough just to find with all that internet hopping of yours."

Megamn scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that."

42. Protoman

"I'm sorry. Uh, who are you?"

"Protoman. I'm Protoman! Can't you recognize my cool specks?"

Master Hand hovered questioningly. "Okay, and why do you want to join Super Smash Bro.?"

"Hello! I'm Protoman! Having Megaman without me is like having Mario without Luigi!"

"And what abilities do you have?"

Protoman leaned back in his chair. "Well, I fight similarly to Megaman, but my physical prowess is a little heavier, but stronger."

"Oh, now I remember you. Your the defective little brother of Megamna."

"I am not defective! I can fight just fine!"

"Really? Well, I suppose if you fight differently than Megaman, you can sink a slot. I'll just have to consult my brother about this."

Protoman turned to the side. "Pfft. I'm sure Crazy Hand would understand why I need to join."

43. Bass

"Ah, nice to meet you, Mr. Bass."

Bass nodded solidly.

"Uh, right. Well, it shows here that you were designed by a Dr. Wily and are ultimately the greatest opponent of Megaman."

Bass nodded again.

"Um, is there anything you'd like to say on your behalf."

"Yes. Do you have any true reason behind this little escapade of yours?"

"Well, it's meant to entertain the masses. You are a very popular character."

Bass stood up. "A meaningless effort. There are more important things to attend to." He started walking out of the room.

"Uh, wait. We do have challenges which may bring purpose to your efforts here."

Bass paused, his hand on the doorknob. "I'll keep it in mind." He walked out.

44. Geno

Geno sat silently, the chair making him look small, even for a doll. "I never thought I'd take this form again."

"Yes, well, we figured that even though you only appeared in one game that your power more than qualifies you to join us here in Super Smash Bro."

Geno nodded. "It will be nice to see Mario and Peach again." He chuckled lightly. "Is Bowser still the same grouch as before."

"Well, he's become a little more sophisticated over the years."

"Good. That's nice to hear. I'll admit, though, I'm unsure about joining you. I am, after all, a being of the stars."

Master Hand nodded. "We would still appreciate your participation."

Geno flexed his wooden arm. "Well, I'm a little rusty, but I'll see what I can do."

"Wonderful. I'll keep you posted if we need you."

45. Phoenix Wright*

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix nodded. "A pleasure to be here, your honor."

"Woah, calm down. This is only an interview. Ah, but I'm a little concerned if you can do well in Super Smash Bro."

Phoenix grinned widely. "But haven't you seen my credentials? I'm a very popular character from a very popular series. I also have a winning personally and a trademark style."

"Yes, but I'm not sure if you can actually fight."

"Objection!"

"Obection?" Master Hand sighed. "This is an interview, not a courtroom! You can't object to anything in here."

Phoenix blinked a couple times. "Oh, hold on a minute. One of your previous brawlers gave me a tip on how to join." He pulled a sheet of paper out of his suit pocket. He mumbled the instructions to himself and nodded. He reeled his arm back. "Phoenix Punch." He threw his arm forward and struck Master Hand. He quickly flipped backwards. "Take that!"

Master Hand floated up slowly. "Right. I'm not making any promises, but I'll see what I can do for you."

46. Franziska von Karma

"Um, Ms. Von Karma, why do you think you qualify for the league?"

Franziska smiled slyly. "You are, oh, what was that phrase, making the joke? If you allow such a foolish fool as Phoenix Wright than you would have to be a foolishly foolish fool to not let me participate."

"Well, did you play an important role in the games?"

"Are you making another joke? I was a child prodigy. I was the ultimate prosecutor. There is no one who can stand my offense."

"But you are an attorney. Why do you guys think you can even fight?"

Franziska jumped onto the desk and pulled out her whip. "You are trying my patience, Master Hand." She begin lashing furiously at the giant hand.

After several minutes, Master Hand took a defensive stance. "All right, already. I'll see what I can do!"

Franziska stopped and grinned. "That is being more like it." She tethered her whip to her belt. She walked towards the door. "I will be seeing you later, then, Master Hand."

Master Hand laid on the floor, drumming his fingers slowly. "This is why I have issues with female participants. Nintendo comes up with the craziest women possible."

47. Chibi-Robo & Telly Vision

"Okay, so you're a tiny robot designed to clean and take care of a family's house."

Telly Vision flew in front of Chibi-Robo. "That is right, sir. And he has serving the Sanderson family very well."

Master Hand looked at Telly Vision questioningly.

"I'm afraid my client can't speak for himself."

Chibi-Robo saluted and beeped cheerily.

"Right, well, can he fight?" asked Master Hand.

"He saved the Sanderson family from a maniacal cast of psychotic machines that were designed to be some of the most hostile beings in out world."

"Really. But wasn't he only about two inches tall, and a toy?"

"Quite, but he's received several weapons and can regenerate energy anytime, anywhere."

Master Hand flinched in surprise. "Well, that would make him unique amongst the fighters we have here."

"Yes. Order now, and we'll include a sale on purchasing in bulk."

"You got a deal."

48. Viewiful Joe

"Hello, Joe."

"Man, it is totally awesome to be here, Mr. Hand dude."

Master Hand looked at the documents on his desk. "Huh, so you starred in both your own game and your own show."

"Totally. Isn't it radical. I am so psyched to be here in Smash Manor, This is, like, the ultimate of fighting ultimates!"

"Well, thank you, but brown-nosing does not get into our league."

Joe rubbed the back of his head. "Right. Sorry about that, dude hand." He paused in thought. "Well, I can control movie effects, like fast forward and slow-mo, and all sorts of awesome things. Look at this." He pulled off his crest and threw it. "It's a total boomerang, dude."

"Well, it seems you can talk the talk and walk the walk, but can you fight the fight?"

"I'm ready to find out, dude."

"Well, if I can get the files in order, we may both see."

"Killer, dude hand."

49. Conker

Master Hand looked at the squirrel that sat across from him. "I'm sorry. I don't think we can use you."

Conker spat out the beer he was chugging. What the -bleep-! What do you -bleep- mean you can't -bleep- use me? I can fight. -Bleep-! I could probably -bleep- fight better than the whole lot of -bleep- -bleep- -bleep- you call -bleep- fighters here!"

"Uh."

"It's because I'm from a -bleep- M-rated -bleep- game, ain't it!? Well, kiss my -bleep- -bleep-. That -bleep- -bleep-, Solid -bleep- Snake, stars only in -bleep- M-rated games. And you -bleep- know what? I -bleep- have more weapons than that -bleep- -bleep-!"

"No, you were sold over to Rare Games!" shouted Master Hand. "You're an X-box character now!"

"Oh, let's be a -bleep- -bleep- racist, then."

"I'm certainly hoping that's the booze talking." Master Hand pointed at the squirrel. "And you know what? Solid Snake stars in M-rated games for violence. You, on the other hand, have grown to be one of the most repulsive creatures I have ever seen. I admit, Wario is a swine with a vulgar sense of humor, but you make him look like a man from Buckingham with your insulting battle style. Also, your an alcoholic who swears more than a sailor and is associated with sexual topics. What on Earth makes you think we would use you in a childish game known for only cartoon violence as "Super Smash Bro.!?!?!"

"Ah, -bleep- you."

Master Hand slammed a button on his desk. "Crazy Hand, please come in and show Mr. Conker the door."

Maniacal laughter was heard as Master Hand's brother entered the door. He reached for the war-worn squirrel."

Conker pulled out an uzi. "Yeah? Well, -bleep- eat this -bleep-, you -bleep- -bleep-!"

The fire raged as Crazy Hand approached.

Master Hand laughed. "That won't help you. My brother loves that sort of thing."

Conker screamed many explicatives, death threats, and shrieks of pain from the depths of Crazy Hand's grasp.

"Crazy Hand is also a sadist," continued Master Hand. "Please, brother, take as long as you want to remove this vermin."

Crazy Hand only laughed in response as he left.

50. Roy

Master Hand looked across the desk. He slowly tidied up the papers on his desk.

"I know what you're going to say," snapped Roy. "But I'm a swordsman, darn it. And you know what? I was probably one of the strongest back in melee. I also was fast, and probably the best fighter period out of all of the possible selections back then. On top of that, I was still good looking! Now, I know you said I'd be cliché, but I'm a good character. I don't care if you make me a cheap copy of Marth! I don't care if you insult me by making me ridiculously easy to unlock! I don't even care if you use my worst outfit or treat me like an idiot! I deserve to be part of Super Smash Bro., and I am going to be part of this again!" He sat back in a huff.

Master Hand calmly placed the papers back on the table. "Do you mean that?"

"I totally do. I am staying here, no matter how you try to remove."

Master Hand floated silently for a full minute. "Congratulations, Roy. That is exactly what I wanted to hear."

Roy's eyes grew wide. "Say what?"

"That's right, Roy. You see, we're not about cheap gimmicks and pretty faces here. I only wanted you back if you felt like you actually deserved to be here. I'll go in tomorrow to see about renewing your contract."

Roy's eyes brimmed with tears. He jumped over the desk and hugged Master Hand. "Thank you."

Master Hand patted Roy's hair. "There, there. It's all right, now."

---

Okay, I will list the characters in this chapter, too:

Megaman, Protoman, and Bass (The Megaman series)

Geno (Mario RPG)

Phoenix Wright and Franziska Von Karma (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney)

Chibi-Robo & Telly Vision (Chibi-Robo)

Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe)

Conker is an evil little squirrel who I only found on Diddy Kong racing but went on to star in the most vile of games that I will not name. O put it shortly, I wouldn't even play his games. I just added him for those who may be fans of his.

Roy (Fire Emblem)

By the way, even though the story is recorded as complete, I will continue to add interviews. Suggestions and requests are accepted and looked forward to.

I had to give Roy a happy ending.

*Right, this was based on the fact that a lot of fanart showed me that people seem to associate Captain Falcon and Phoenix Wright a lot. I can't blame them, I could see Phoenix pretty much fighting like Captain Falcon, only it'd be influenced by his courtroom actions, like his Final Smash would probably be "Objection!!!" or "Take that!" and "Hold it!" bubbles taking the place of Falcon's flames.

As far as Franziska goes, like Phoenix would be the new generation Falcon, she'd be the new generation Zero Suit Samus, with even more whip action. She also is the most likely to fight out of the Phoenix Wright series.

I'm sure Phoenix fans will ask about other characters, but let's think about it. Mia would probably be part of Phoenix's Final Smash. I don't think Edgeworth could fight. Well, maybe with words, but not fists. Godot would probably play like R.O.B. fused with Sonic, what with all that caffeine in his system. Either that, or a coffee cup-throwing assist trophy. Gumshoe would probably be an assist trophy who provides "evidence" (items).

Anyways, until next time,

MasterofHearts1313


End file.
